Departure
by Slytherin Cat
Summary: The Malfoy family just before Scorpius leaves for Hogwarts.


_Word count:_ 873

**Departure**

"Come on Scorpius, this should have been finished days ago! You told me you had packed everything you'll need for Hogwarts last week already, and when I asked yesterday you told me you were ready!"

"I'm coming mum! I just had to check everything was still there. Imagine if I had arrived at Hogwarts and seen I was missing, oh I don't know, my cloak? Both father and you told me the Slytherin Common Room was a cold place and since we're arriving late in the afternoon… I just don't want to get sick for my first day," said her son as he rushed down the stairs, dragging his heavy trunk behind him.

Astoria hid a smile as she rolled her eyes. With a wave of her wand, the trunk was floating down the stairs.

"Thanks mum!"

"You're welcome dear. Now, come on, before your father begins to panic and once again sets the room on fire."

"That happened just once! Are you going to use this against me all the time" Draco shouts from further down the hall.

Astoria smirked down at Scorpius, and replied, shouting as well. "Of course! It wouldn't be fun else!"

She knew her husband was pouting – excuse her, scowling (Malfoys do not pout, though her son was a master of the art) – when he didn't bother to answer her.

Five minutes later, the whole Malfoy family was in the same room and ready to go.

"Now, remember what I told you Scorpius. If you ever see redheads, you turn around and walk the other way. If you see someone with messy black hair, you turn around and walk the other way. And please, for the love of Salazar, try not to get into too much trouble. Also, if you…"

"Draco," interrupted Astoria sharply. "You're overreacting. He won't get in trouble and there's nothing wrong with befriending Weasleys," she adds looking at her son. "You do whatever you want sweetie."

Ignoring Scorpius' protestations at the term of endearment, she turned back to her husband. "I'll have you know they're very nice and you really should get over that stupid feud."

"I am not overreacting! And this feud is not stupid. It's a tradition! My grandfather couldn't stand them, my father couldn't stand them, I couldn't stand Ron Weasley either. My son will be no different!"

"My son will do whatever he wants. Scorpius, you will befriend whoever you want to, don't worry about your father, I'll handle me."

"What do you mean, you'll handle me?" Draco's indignant question came at the same time as Scorpius' cheeky "Yes mum."

Astoria gave her husband a meaningful look as she grabbed the Floo powder.

"You wouldn't…"

"Draco? I totally would. Now hurry up, we'll be late if we don't leave now."

Before Draco had the time to answer, Astoria had grabbed their son and left with him through the green fire. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his son's truck and followed. The feud wasn't ridiculous, now was it?

When he stepped out of the fireplace, he found himself on the Platform 9 ¾. It was packed and very loud, just as he remembered it.

Just two steps away, his wife and his son were waiting for him and he couldn't help but smile at the way Scorpius was bursting with excitement at the thought of going to Hogwarts. "It'll be fantastic you see. All you ever imagined and then more."

He caressed the idea of ruffling his son's hair to wish him good luck, but then he remembered how proud Scorpius was of his hair. Seeing the look on his face wouldn't be worth knowing his son would leave for Hogwarts holding a grudge.

"You do what you want there, but please, try choosing what's best for you," Draco said, knowing his son would understand that it meant he was free to befriend whomever he wanted. After all, he had chosen a long time ago not to be like his father and he wouldn't stop now.

His wife pushed their son to the most nearby entrance and soon – too soon – Scorpius was waving at them through an open window as the train sped toward Scotland.

He put an arm around Astoria's shoulder and let her rest her head against his shoulder even a long time after the train has left the station.

"I'll miss him," she said sadly.

"I'll miss him too you know. The Manor just won't be the same without him running everywhere."

"Well, it sure will be a lot calmer now." She laughed, and a happy glint came back in her eyes. "And you did a good thing there. It means a lot to him you know, to get your approval."

"I know. But he's our son, he doesn't have to worry about my approval. He'll always have it."

Astoria turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's when you say things like that that I remember why I love you."

"You mean you forget sometimes?"

"Well, I could do with some… reminder, just about now," she said while drawing away. "What do you say about getting home?"

"I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would," Astoria answered, laughing as they Apparated away.

_**AN/ And so ends my second Drastoria ever :p Review please?**_

_**This was written for:**_

_**-the Amazing Writer Competition, Round 1, Detour Challenge (Prompt Set A- Pairing: Draco/Astoria. Setting: Platform 9 3/4. Word: different. Dialogue: "I am not overreacting!")**_

_**-the As Strong As We Are United Competition**_

_**-the Double or Nothing Competition (800 words)**_

_**-the Hogwarts Classes Category Competition, Divination**_

_**-the Colors Competition, Magenta (positive).**_


End file.
